1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method for transmitting power wirelessly in an environment in which a plurality of wireless power reception apparatuses are charged.
2. Description of Related Art
Research on wireless power transmission has been started to overcome an increase in the inconvenience of wired power supplies and the limited capacity of conventional batteries due to a rapid increase in various electronic devices including electric vehicles, mobile devices, and other devices intended to operate without a wired power supply. One wireless power transmission technology uses resonance characteristics of radio frequency (RF) devices. A wireless power transmission system using resonance characteristics may include a source configured to supply power, and a target configured to receive the supplied power.